story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke (NSI)/Dialogue
*'Morning:' "Good morning, player. Great day, isn't it? Now, what should I get myself today...?" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon, player. What would I do? Now I gotta get down to work." *'Evening:' "Player... Good evening.♫ Come on in." *'Night:' "Sigh... Whew..." * *'When shown a farm animal:' " *'When shown a pet:' " *'Win a Contest:' " *'Lose a Contest:' " *'Talk too Much:' "You look well these days, player..." *'Favourite Gift:' "W-What...? For me? This is my favorite... Thank you very much! ♥" *'Loved Gift:' "You mean this is for me!? I couldn't possibly... Thank you tho!" *'Liked Gift:' "Um... Thanks for coming by to give me something...♪" *'Neutral Gift:' "O, wow... Th-Thank you...!" *'Disliked Gift:' "Um, nice, but I don't like this... S-sorry..." *'Hated Gift:' "How awful! I can't believe you even thought I'd like that!" *'Horror Gift:' "You didn't have to... I feel kind of bad, but I don't really want it." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Thank you very much. Today is my birthday. Everyone will be happy too." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Well, you're just... thinking about me. Although... someone else might like it better." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I've already received a lot..." *'White:' "Um... Huh... How are you...?" *'Purple:' "Excuse me... I'm just not comfortable right now..." *'Blue:' "You have ranch work to do? Work hard." *'Yellow:' "My brother doesn't scare me... He is nothing but a joker...!! Hmm, don't you agree...?" *'Orange:' "Player, just seeing your face makes my heart thumping for some reason.♥" *'Light Green:' "Have a good day, player!♪ Glad that you are mine." *'Green:' "I never had a girlfriend as beautiful as you, player. ♥" *'Pink:' "Did I do something wrong by any chance? If so, I really apologize..." *'Dark Pink:' "I sometimes worried about my family and what they are doing since I got married..." *'Red:' "You never have to catch me because I will never stop falling for you.♪" *'Rainbow:' "Every time I see you, it feels like I just met you for the first time.♥ Your love is the best source of strength for me.♫" *'Early Spring:' "The cherry blossoms look magnificent...♫" *'Late Spring:' "Those blooming flowers look beautiful...♥ I'm sad that the season is just about gone." *'Early Summer:' "Summer sun is strong. Dad says that it's bad for your skin." *'Late Summer:' "There are lots of funny fish in the ocean.♪" *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn is a great season..." *'Late Autumn:' "I love autumn.♥ They're like falling leaves that paint the scenery... It's so beautiful.♫" *'Early Winter:' "I want to learn how to make a snowman sometime." *'Late Winter:' "The season is almost over..." *'Sunny:' "When it's nice out, I want to be outside.♥" *'Cloudy:' "The sun seems really shy today." *'Rainy:' "I'm scared of rain...!" *'Snowy:' "Snow is so fluffy, white, and pretty." *'New Year's Eve:' "I need to stay up late during this year... I'm so happy! ♪" *'Talking on His Birthday:' "My Goodness! I completely forget. How did you know?" ' ' *'Engagement:' " *'Pregnancy:' " *'After Childbirth:' " *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "I'm happy we have Child." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Child looks so cute when he/she smiles...! ♪" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "I still have a lot to teach our child." *'First Child grows up:' "Child is very kind and popular.♫" *'Second Child grows up:' "We already have two children. That's enough." *'Your kids return:' "Ah, what a relief! I'm glad Child and Child are back." *'Engagement:' "What great couple. It reminds me of Mom and Dad when they got married." *'Pregnancy:' "I heard that you are having a baby. Don't forget to take care of yourself too." *'After Childbirth:' "Did you just have a baby? Congratulations.♪ I'd like to visit." *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "Babies are so cute.♥ Looking at them makes me smile." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Toddler clothes are so small..." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Children grow so fast. You need to buy shoes often. I heard it's not good to buy shoes that are too big." *'First Child grows up:' "I hear lots of great stories about you from Child." *'Second Child grows up:' "I heard that Child helps you too. Amazing.☆" *'Your kids return:' "Your children came back. I'm happy for you, player." Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue